


Les mots qui comptent

by malurette



Category: The Tiffany Aching Series - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Flash Fic, Geass, Gen, Nac Mac Feegles, Rob Deschamps, Short One Shot, Spells & Enchantments, Tiphaine Patraque - Freeform, Witches, names have power
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Ni Roi ni Reine ni Dieu ni Maître..." mais une Méchante Sorcière.





	Les mots qui comptent

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les mots qui comptent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** les Feegles & Tiffany Aching  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "Spells & Geases" pour GenPrompt_Bingo>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~330

Les Nac Mac Feegles aident la petite Méchante Sorcière ; leur Kelda a dit qu'ils devaient le faire—leur mère d'abord, puis la nouvelle. Et la petite Méchante Sorcière a été leur Kelda pendant un temps. Les mots prononcés par la Kelda les placent sous un geass, mais maintenant qu’ils connaissent Tiffany et tiennent à elle, ils le feront de leur propre volonté, parole d’honneur et tout ça. 

C’est une magie très puissante qui est à l’œuvre ici. La Méchante Sorcière a le pouvoir et elle connaît leurs noms. Alors ils lui obéissent. La Méchante Sorcière a battu des monstres, la Reine, l’Hiver soi-même; elle a créé la vie : un fromage aussi terrible qu’eux-mêmes, et peut-être encore plus--parce que les Feegles sont censés être terribles, c’est normal de leur part, mais les fromages sont censés être juste goûtus... non ?  
Tiffany change les gens, elle ouvre les esprits, elle fait bouger les choses dans le bon sens, et elle a quand même besoin d’aide, elle a besoin qu’on la protège, elle a besoin qu’on lui assure qu’elle fait ce qu’il faut, que Granny Aching serait, non, en fait, est fière d’elle. Elle n’est pas entièrement morte tant qu’elle n’est pas oublie. Il est possible qu’elle devienne une déité bergère mineure, mais a c’est une autre histoire. 

Tiffany, pour sa part, rejette les histoires anciennes et crée les siennes. Les Feegles ne servent plus jamais personne, au lieu de quoi ils sont amis. Dans une autre vie, Rob Anybody aurait été honoré d’épouser une Kelda comme elle. Dans aucune vie pourtant Tiffany ne se serait mariée. Pas avec Roland, pas même avec ce cher Preston, et certainement pas avec Rob. Elle n’a aucune envie du pouvoir qu’être Kelda demande et apporte, elle a un Devoir et d’autres responsabilités, pas qu’envers les Feegles—qui prennent soin d’eux-mêmes de toute faon--mais les agneaux, et les gens qui en prennent soin, qui d’autre qu’elle veillera sur eux ?


End file.
